In a known control loop of the type described above, a process model having a defined structure is programmed into a computer, and the structure cannot be modified by human intervention except in exceptional circumstances. Therefore, there is a risk that informative input data are not taken into account, and also that computing power is used for processing non-informative input data.
The employment of a human expert to find a more suitable structure is prone to error and very costly. Data-driven compression approaches, such as Principal Components Analysis (“PCA”), ultimately do not reduce the amount of data but merely present the data in a different way so that no new structure results.